The present invention relates to a flexible nanocomposite generator and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, a flexible nanocomposite generator that can continuously generate power in accordance with movement of a human body and can also generate power by being used with a fiber, because power is generated by bending of a substrate, and a method for manufacturing the flexible nanocomposite generator.
Recently, an energy harvest technology that converts an external energy source (for example, thermal energy, vibration generated from the nature, such as movement of animals or wind and waves, and mechanical energy) has been widely researched as an eco-friendly technology. In particular, many groups research technologies of manufacturing a nanogenerator, because there is an advantage that it is possible to use biomechanical energy in a human body by integrating the nanogenerator in a small transplantable human body element.
One of the technologies of producing energy from mechanical energy of external vibration is to use the piezoelectric property of a ferroelectric substance. A technology of producing energy by using a piezoelectric substance is researched by many research groups and Chen et al. have proposed a nanogenerator using a lead zirconate titanate (PbZrxTi1-xO3, PZT) nanofiber on a bulk silicon substrate. According to the technology, PZT nanofibers engaged with opposite electrodes produces a considerably amount of voltage from pressure perpendicularly applied to the surface of a nanogenerator. Wang et al. have developed a high-efficiency nanogenerator by arranging ZnO nanowires showing a piezoelectric property in various shapes and have achieved a system that converts fine biomechanical energy, such as breath and a heartbeat of animals into electric energy by using the technology. Further, they also have implemented an LED and an LCD, using energy produced from the nanogenerator. Recently, a nanogenerator implemented by using a ceramic thin substance having a perovskite structure has been proposed.
However, the present technologies require complicate processes and large cost in manufacturing of the nanogenerator and have difficulty in achieving a large area, such that a flexible nanogenerator that can be applied to the fiber-IT technology has not been developed yet.